sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
SFCW Heroes
SFCW Heroes is a Mock Game based on Sonic Heroes. Gameplay The gameplay is like that of Sonic Heroes, A Team of three characters maneuvers through stages with the concept of Teamwork. Speed types who are built to move through hazards with speed. Power types who can destroy bigger foes with ease and to destroy blockades, and fly types who can take out aerial enemies Plot The Evil Metal Jonic has returned and as begun his attack on the Wiki Dimension, This time with assistances from other evil mechanical beings. Playable Characters Team I.B.S A Trio of the well known and skilled mercenary team in the Otherworld's Vita Nova City. They once again enter the Wiki Dimension after rumors of Cyrex appearing again has appeared causing trouble unaware of the things that will occur. Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze the Ookami- Speed Skills '- Jump Dash, Sword Tornado*, Wall Jump, Spirit Axel* Jacob the Pikachu - Fly '''Skills '- Thunder Shoot*, Thundershock* (When only member) Nega C Payne the Bandicoot- Power '''Skills - Triangle Dive, Wrench Whacker, Payne Meteor (level 2) Negalation (level 3) Team Blast - Ookami Sphere Trinity (*) Gets stronger on each level up Team Solaris A Trio of friends lead by Apollo the Hedgehog. These three have been friends for years, with many adventures under thier belts. Being sent into the Wiki Dimension while presuing a frantic Kintrobot they find them selves caught up in a massive scheme. Apollo The Hedgehog - Speed Skills '- Jump Dash, Fire Tornado, Wall Jump, Wind Dash* Louie the Chinchilla - Fly '''Skills '- Thunder Shoot*, Psychic Wave* (When only member) Crash the Sabertooth - Power '''Skills - Triangle Dive, Sabertooth Slam, Sabertooth Spike(level 2) Sabertooth Needle (level 3) Team Blast - Team Coretopia a trio of heroes from coretopia, lead by Ion the Hedgehog, knowing Coratin is up to no good, they end up in a massive chase but not knowing the true dangers that lies ahead. Ion the Hedgehog - Speed Skills - Homing Attack, Atomic Bolt, Triangle Jump Gavin the Mongoose - Power Skills '-Triangle Dive, Flame Punch, Flame Shoot Migi the Fox - Fly '''Skills '- Dark Shoot, Dark Bolt (if others are unavailable) ''Team Blast'' - Dark Atomic Fire Storm Team U.T (Unholy Trinity) A Trio of home-town vigilanties and best friends. They were given a mysterious letter and are searching for the person mentioned in the letter. Russel the Terrier- Speed 'Skills '-Jump Dash, Wall Jump, Mystic Chant, Ball Blitz (Level Two). Battle Mage (Level Three) Magic Missle (When only member) Arti the Carbuncle- Fly 'Skills '-Thunder Shoot, Aerial Aura ,Ruby Rage, Sapphire Sever (Level Two), Rainbow River (Level Three), Ring Toss (When only member) Leona the Lion- Power 'Skills '-Triangle Dive, Lion Lunge, Focus Smash (Level Two) Focused Lion (Level Three), Sky Upper-Cut (When only member) ''Team Blast'' - Graceful Charity Team Fox Michael - Speed 'Skills '- ??? Kane - Fly 'Skills '- ??? Chris - Power 'Skills '- ??? ''Team Blast ''- ??? Team Freedom Females April Jusien the Harmbat (Hare/Numbat)- Speed 'Skills '- Homing attack*, Spin dash, hand Grenades*, Triangle Jump. Baylee Scotten the crow- Fly 'Skills '- Spin kick, Windshot(Only Team members) Airleas Kihan the Wolf- Power 'Skills '- Uppercut punch*, Scimitar uppercut, Waist cutter(Scimitar)2 ''Team Blast ''- Female Freedom Gem Shockwave (*) Gets stronger on each level up Team Trance (Final Story only) Trance Jonic - Speed Mega Jacob - Fly Dark Nega - Power ''Team Blast '- Trance Triple Antagonists Dependent on the story being played the Enemy who appears on the Boss Level varies Doctor Edgar Cyrex? (Robotic doppleganger) - Team I.B.S Story Doctor Kintrobot and JESTER - Team Solaris Story Poison the Incubus - Team U.T Story Coratin Voroc - Team Coretopia Metal Jonic - Main Antagonist - Final Story Stages Cool Cove Pretty Palace Boss 1: Iron Whale Crazy City Frantic Factory Boss 2: (Team Battle) (Team I.B.S Vs Team Solarius) (Team Coretopia Vs Team U.T.) (Team Freedom Females vs ----) Awesome Arcade Panicked Pinball Boss 3: Xeno Core Rapid Railway Brutal Barracks Boss 4: Steel Battalion Fiery Forest Rash Rainforest Boss 5: (Team Battle) Team I.B.S Vs Team ----- Hectic House Melodramatic Manor Boss 6: Titanium Titan Metal Mountain Overlord Outlook Boss 7: Ultimate Overlord Final Gadget Dreadnaught Dome Final Boss 1: Metal Jonic (Team I.B.S only) Final Boss 2: Metal Reloaded (All teams except Team I.B.S) Final Boss 3: Metal Reborn (Team Trance Only)